Almost Doesn't Count
by letty331
Summary: Dom and Letty broke up. Now five years later Dom returns home to a surprise
1. Chapter 1

Almost Doesn't Count

Chp1:

Dom pulled into the driveway staring intently at the house. It had been five years since he had been home. He moved to Miami after the break up. At first it was hard for him to be without her. Letty. She was his life, his heart and soul. Although he didn't show her which was why he had to leave in the first place. She came home one night and found him in bed with a skank from the races. He begged her to stay and promised to change but he messed up one to many times and she left. Packed her bags and left. He hoped she would come back home but she never did so he left. He didn't communicate with anyone the five years he had been gone. He knew Mia was fine, that Leon, Vince and Jesse were looking after her.

He was nervous about seeing everyone again. He knew they would give him shit but it was time for him to come back home. He had spent so many years away trying to move on from Letty before realizing it was a lost cause. He was hoping Mia knew where Letty was and how she was doing. He finally shut the car off and headed to the house. He knocked on the door and waited for Mia to open it.. He knew she was home alone because only her car was in the driveway. When she opened the door she just stood there with her mouth opened."Hey Mia," he said smiling. " Dom..Oh my god!", she said pulling him into a hug. She quickly moved out of his way and let him enter the house. " Where have you been?" Dom walked into the kitchen and sat at the table as Mia followed him." I was in Miami. I got a opened up a garage and got an apartment. I lived in a motel at first but I eventually found a nice little apartment. "" Why did you leave?", she asked on the verge of tears." Mia, I had to. When Letty left I was so lost I prayed she would come home but when she never came I knew I had to leave."" Yea, well she would be better off if you had of stayed", she muttered." What do you mean? Have you talked to her?" Dom was confused and alarmed by Mia's comment." She came home a few months after you left. " Dom couldn't believe it. If he had of waited a little longer she would of came back necessarily to him but she would have been home. He could sense by the change in Mia's attitude that she had more to say." She started working at the garage again and racing when she met this guy..Michael. He was sweet and charming. She brought him over to the bbq's and then he suddenly stopped coming around. Whenever we did see him was at the races and he was always arguing with Letty about something…"." Mia what are you not telling me?" He didn't like how the story ws going and the way she suddenly hesistated. He knew whatever she had to say next he was not going to like." One night they got into his huge fight because he thought she was spending to much time with us. He didn't like how close she was to the guys. After the races were over they left and went to his apartment instead of coming over here for the party…The next morning I catch him leaving the house with most of Letty's belongings. The guys were still hungover from the party so they didn't know. I asked him why he was taking and her stuff and why she hadn't come get it herself. He told me they were moving in together and that she didn't feel well. That was Saturday morning. I didn't think anything of it until Monday when she called out of work. I decided to go check up on her at lunch. When I got to the apartment Michael's car wasn't there so I let myself in since the door was unlocked. I found Letty in the bedroom nursing a black eye and busted lips. I wanted to tell the guys but she practically threatened me not to. But its gotten so bad lately I'm so scared for her. Dom we have to do something".

Dom couldn't believe what Mia had just told him. He wasn't mad at Letty for dating but he could not accept the fact that the prick put his hands on her. Letty was a strong individual she wasn't scared of anyone and she could hold her own. If this Michael guy has been beating on her and she's still with him she's terrified. He didn't care about what she made Mia promise or how she would react. He was not going to stand by while she was being beaten to death. He was ready to go over to Letty's apartment killed Michael and bring her home but Mia calmed him down. Letty was coming over for dinner tonight he could talk to her there and met Michael before he formulated a plot with the guys to get him away from Letty.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2:

Letty pulled up to the Toretto household full of excitement. It had been weeks since she last spend time with them. She missed them all so much. Since she started dating Michael she didn't spend a lot of time with them. He hated them and they hated him. Today however was going to be a good day she could just feel it. Michael suddenly had to go visit his mother and wouldn't be back for a few days. Not only was she going to enjoy a nice family dinner with the team she was also going to stay with them until Michael came knew the team would be happy to have her all to theirselves for the week especially Mia. She was always trying to get her away from Michael she even tried to set Letty up on blind dates. Apart of Letty knew she wasn't in love with Michael and that she didn't deserve the way he treated her but he knew how to make her happy. She grabbed her duffel bag and walked up to the house using her key to let herself in. She saw Mia's car in the driveway along with another car but she didn't recognize whose car it was.

" MIA!". Letty yelled as she entered the house. She dropped her duffel bag and headed into the kitchen for a beer." I'm in the kitchen". Something was up. She didn't know what but Mia's tone spoke to her. She thought back to the mysterious car outside. Whoever it was Mia was happy to see them it was Letty she was nervous about. There was only one person Letty could think of that would cause Mia to act like that. DOM. No, he left and he's never coming back she thought. But yet her heart still fluttered at the possibility. The car was supped up and in great condition. She had to know. She quickly walked into the kitchen her heart secretly praying that she would come face to face with Dom.

Dom didn't realize he was holding his breath until Letty came into view. She was gorgeous. She had let her hair grow longer since the last time he saw her. It was now almost the same length as Mia's. She was also thinner which he figured was from the stress of her relationship. She was perfect in everyway. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid to lose her . All the years they spent apart didn't falter his love for her. It only made his love grow stronger. He knew he had to protect her and hopefully win her heart back. She stood there staring at him with a surprised expression but he could see the joy in her eyes and it made him smile." Hi Letty", he said as he stood and pulled her into a tight embrace." Hey..what are you doing here?", she asked trying to recover from her initial shock." Well, I thought it was time I came home to my family, to you". He wasn't going to waste time he wanted her to know his intentions but he knew she wouldn't come back easy.

" Ha , come back to me. No you cheated on me so why would you come back to me? You made it perfectly clear that I was not good enough for you", she yelled. Trying to diffuse the situation Mia intervened," Guys sorry to break up this little love fest but Letty do you think you could help me with the food. The guys should be home soon and you know how they are when they're hungry"." Yea..sure", Letty said turning her back on Dom and focusing on her attention on the task at hand.

" So, where's Michael?", Mia said after Dom announced he was going to the garage to see the guys " He went to visit his mother for a few days"." Great you can stay here until he comes back". Letty was having second thoughts about staying with them but she couldn't say no to Mia. Plus her duffel bag was already in the living room so there was no turning back." Yup". " So did you tell Dom about the baby?", Letty asked. "Not yet I didn't want to put to much on him yet". Letty nodded in understanding. The two girls spent the rest of the time chatting about various things while they finished up dinner.

Dom walked into the garage unsure of how the guys would take his return. Everyone was busy working on the cars to even notice Dom until Vince looked up. " Hey guys", Dom said. Vince, Leon and Brian stared at him for several seconds before smiling and walking over to greet him." Wassup man, it's about damn time you came home", Vince stated. " Yea, we were starting to think you were never coming back", Brian said. " I told them you couldn't live without Letty", Leon stated. " Yea, I wanted to talk to you guys about her."" She doesn't come around that often anymore", Vince explained." I know. I talked to Mia right before Letty came over. She's at the house right now and I saw a duffel bag on the floor"." Thnk god. Maybe she's finally come to her senses and dumped that jerk",Leon said. Dom knew from his conversation with Mia that the guy had no idea Michael was beating Letty they just thought he was a jerk." Actually that's one of the reason I came here to talk to you guys. Mia broke down when I got to the house. She said Letty hasn't been coming around as much because of Michael", the guys all nodded in agreement," but she also said that Michael's been beating Letty up. That its been going on for sometime now but that its gotten really bad lately." " What the fuck do you mean beating her?"., Vince yelled." Why wouldn't Letty tell us he was hurting her?", Leon and Brian asked. " My guess is she's scred of him but Mia said she went over to their apartment one day and found Letty with a black eye and busted lip". The guys were all in shock. They couldn't believe Letty had kept this from them or the fact that Mia knew and never said anything." Im going to kill him ", Vince exclaimed angrily. " No..not yet. I gotta talk to Letty. Maybe I can get her to leave him". " Do you still love her?", Leon asked. " Of course"." Then you gotta get your girl back dawg", Vince said. The guys continued talking having forgotten about the cars that needed to be fixed until Mia called the all home for dinner.

Dom sat at the picinic table looking at his fmily. Mia was smiling at something BrIan had said, Vince and Leon were were arguing over who had the best game and Letty was pretending to listen to their conversation . For the first time in five years he was somewhat happy. There was only one thing missing from his life.

" So, what have you been up to?", Letty couldn't help herself, she wanted to know what he had been up to for the past five years. " I went to Miami. After I was there for a few months I decided to open up a garage down there."" Oh ok..No new girlfriends?" Why do you even care , she asked herself. " No,"he said with a chuckle,"none of them could compare to you.. but hows things with you and Michael?", he asked. " Things are..great " she stated as she took another sip of her beer. Dom caught the hesitation in her answer." I thought he was coming over for dinner..I saw your duffel in the living room are you staying here?" " Um.. yea he went to his moms for a few days.I figured I would stay here and spend time with everyone before he got back". "Oh ok" . That wasn't the answer he was hoping for. He ws hoping she had the bag because she had decided to leave the prick but having her around for a few days was a great idea. " I think I'm going to go lay down. I'm a little tired." Dom knew she was just trying to get away from him but he wasn't about to push her." Hey Mia, where am I sleeping?", she asked. " Um..Talk to Dom his room is the only empty room". Letty looked over at Dom who was sporting a cocky smile. " You can sleep in the bed I'll either camp out on the floor or on the couch." " Thanks " she said before heading inside.

Dom couldn't think of anything besides Letty. She was always outspoken and walked around with her head held high. She was cocky but she knew she looked good. Watching her he couldn't help but notice changes in her. She was quieter than he remembered and she didn't have the confidence she held when they were together. She was more submissive which was something she never was in all the years he had known her. Her smile rarely reached her eyes. He knew she was dying inside he just prayed she would let him help her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Hi everyone, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.**

Letty's POV:

The next morning I crept down the stairs trying not to wake Dom. He was sound asleep on the couch . I walked over to the couch and studied his face. He looked so adorable…like an innocent little boy when he slept. I smiled briefly remembering how good it felt to wake up to that face. Things had changed so much in the past five years, I met Michael and ever since then he became my life. At first he was the perfect boyfriend but now I wish she never met him sometimes. I stole one last look at Dominic before heading into the kitchen. I could tell by the smells that Mia was making my favorite, chocolate chip pancakes and bacon.

" Morning", I said to Mia who was busy flipping pancakes.

" Morning, How did you sleep?", she asked extremely cheerful. She immediately went back to flpping the pancakes and checking on the bacon.

" Great..hows the lil one?", I asked as I started setting the table. I heard Mia earlier this morning in the bathroom puking up her guts.

" Ugh..she's okay..but this morning sickness has got to go", she said as she started putting food on each plate I passed her.

" Girl? Isn't it kind of early or is that just wishful thinking?". She sighed dramatic and put her hand on her miniature baby bump. " I just know God will bless me with a mini me". I couldn't help but to crack up laughing right at that second. She was only a few weeks along and she was already praying for a girl. Typically Mia." Why? So you can play dress up with her like you tried to do to me?"

" Tired?", she asked scarcastically with her hand on her hip as she narrowed her eyes at me.

" Ok. You did dress me up but you were such a bitch if I didn't let you", I joked. Mia was a bitch about playing dress up with me when we were younger. She used to chase me around the house with pink lip gloss and dresses. I was always the tomboy of us two but occasionally she got me to showcase some of her experiments in public. Like on my sixteenth birthday she held me down and applied black eye shadow to my eyes, mascara, alil bronzer and lip gloss to my face. Then she made me wear a one shoulder red skin tight dress that stopped an inch or two above my knees. To make matters worse she made me wear heels. Not just any heels either extra high heels. I almost broke my kneck that night but it was also the best night of my life. It was the first time Dominic kissed me.

" LETTY!"

" Uh..WASSUP?", I asked pushing my thoughts to the back of my mind.

" Can you go wake up the boys?", she asked as she plopped down into a chair .

" Yea I got you". I walked into the living room where Dom was still snoring on the couch.I could just tap him on the shoulder and tell him breakfast was ready but that's not fun. I walked over to thecouch and gently grab a hold of the sheets that he was currently tangled up in. Once I had a good enough grip I pulled off and bust into loud laughter as Dom fell off the couch.

" What the ..?", he yelled groggily.

I smiled as I watched the confusion spread across his features." Breakfast is ready".

I ran into the basement and told Leon and Vince that breakfast was ready before running upstairs to get Brian. By the time I took my seat I was exhausted. I gotta start working out I shouldn't be this tired from that little bit of running around I just did.

" Thanks, Letty,", Mia said smiling sweetly as the guys all filed into the kitchen still half asleep..except Vince. One mention of the word food and he was up for good..well atleast til he finished his food.

Dom's POV:

I dropped the wrench I was using as I wiped the sweat off of my forehead. After breakfast everyone came to the garage to work while Mia headed to the store. It was hot as hell but the garage was busy. I watched as Letty slid from underneath the Nissan she was working on and take a swig of her bottled water. Her white t-shirt was now covered in grease and sweat. Her long curly hair stuck to her neck and I could tell she ws exhausted. We had all worked through lunch because we were behind with the cars but we were able to catch up and get the cars back to their owners today. The only cars left weren't being picked up til Friday. There was still a good amount of cars left but my stomach was growling so I'm pretty sure everyone else must be too. " Hey you guys wanna call it a night?", I asked everyone as I wiped my hands on a rag.

" Thank God!", Letty yelled as she stood up and dropped her tools into thetool box.  
" Aww what's wrong Lett?", Leon teased as she quickly gathered her stuff.

" I'm hot and I've been under a car all day. I need a hot shower and some fresh clothes.. You should consider doing the same I can smell you from over here. See you guys at the house", she called as she headed out to her car.

" Damn Lett, it's like that?", Leon yelled to her but she was already in the car and driving off.

Once Vince and I stopped laughing at Leon we cleaned up, locked up and headed back to the house. Letty was right we could all use showers right about now.

Letty's POV:

I felt my body relax as the hot water ran across my body. I stood with my back to the sjower head letting it soak my back which hd been bothering me for the past few days. Before Michael left we got into a fight about him staying out late and pushed me down the steps then kicked me in my ribs. I was in pain but I refused to let anyone know it. I never thought I would be one of those girls that got beat up by her boyfriend. I was always the tough chic that could take care of herself. I think it surprised me though. Michael had always been sweet to me. We rarely argued and he was always trying to make me smile whether it was taking me out on a date or just spending time with me in the house he was ready and willing. When he asked me to move in with him I thought it was a great idea sense Mia and Brian were married and honestly the house just held to many memories.

Everything was going great. I was finally happy and content with my life without Dom. Well, I missed him but I'd accepted the fact that he wasn't coming back and allowed myself to be happy with Michael. Michael was new to the area so he didn't know about my relationship with Dom and I never offered the information. One of his friends must have recognized my names and asked around because one day Michael came home yelling that I was keeping secrets from him and that I was his woman now and that Dom had better stay away. I tried to calm him down. I told him I never told him bout Dom because he never asked, which was true , and that he didn't need to worry about Dom. He was the past. I thought it had calmed him down and that everything was okay between us until he made me go to the next races wearing a black mini dress and heel boots. He even made me straighten my hair. He said this " new" me was a way of proving I was over Dom and was willing to be the woman he wanted me to be. I should have left but I really wanted to be happy with him so I went along with it. Then one night we got into fight at the races over some skank and we left before the races were over. I was with Mia and the guys but I was too pissed to worry about telling them I was leaving but I was sure Mia saw me get into my car. When we got home we started arguing all over again. I accused him of flirting with the skank and he surprised me when he admitted to it and told me he was going to do whatever and whoever he wanted before punching me in the face. I immediately feel to the ground as I felt my eye begin to swell I was so surprised that I didn't even block the next hit to my face which busted my lip. He told me to stay in my place and then left the house. I went into the bathroom and treated myself before crawling into bed and crying myself to sleep. I wanted to believe he was drunk and that he would come home and apologize and promise to never do it again. But that was just the beginning.

" Ayo Letty hurry up other people need to use the bathroom too", Mia yelled through the dorr breaking me from my thoughts once again. I shut off the water and grabbed my towel. Once I was dried off I wrapped the towel around me and opened the door. Mia pushed past me and headed straight for the toilet." Damn Mia"." Sorry but my bladder is the worse". I chuckled and headed to my ..Dom's bedroom to get change and lay down before dinner.I considered taking off tomorrow but knew if I did Mia would strt asking more questions that I really didn't want to answer. Once in the room I opted to change later and simply crawled in the bed naked and closed my eyes letting sleep overcome me.

**I know I've been posting some short chapters but I promise I'll start making them longer and I will try to update all of my stories as much as possible this weekend because I am going on vacation next week with my boyfriend for a few days. I know this chapter was uneventful but I wanted to give you guys more details about Letty's relationship with Michael. Also, please let me know if you guys prefer I write in Letty and Dom's POV instead of in third person. Thank you guys I can't wait to read your reviews or suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to update I was away on vacation but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I will also be updating my other two stories also. Thank you and I can't wait to read your reviews.**

Chp 4:

Dom's POV:

" Letty dinners ready", I yelled through the door. I waited a few minutes for any signs of her having woken up. When I didn't hear any movement or curses from her side I walked into the room..my room actually. I walked up to the bed and stood over her admiring her beauty. I know it sounds cliché but its true..you never realize what you have til its gone. When I was with Letty I knew she was special but I didn't appreciate her enough to keep my dick in my pants. Girls were constantly throwing themselves at me and I was taking it. Now, I have to sit here and figure out a way to win her heart back and protect her from this asshole she's with. I hated to wake her up, she looked so peaceful but I knew she was probably hungry and would be pissed if I didn't wake her up for dinner. I gently shook her shoulder and she immediately groaned . I could tell by the way her face scrunched up she was in pain.

_What the hell?, _I thought to myself.

I watched as sheslowly begin to awake. She kept moving around in the bed and her sheets fell down with every movement. When the sheets fell down to the middle of her back I saw the beginning of a dark bruise on her side but she woke up and adjusted her sheets immediately as I stared at her. I couldn't stop the anger that built up in me.

" Hey", she said nervously as she sat up in the bed with the sheets wrapped around her. I could tell the movement caused her pain but she was trying really hard to hide it.

" Letty wat happen to your side?", I asked through clenched teeth.

" Nothing I got into a fight at the races not to long ago. I kicked the skanks ass but she got a few good hits in", She told me laughing.

I wanted to confront her about Michael but her eyes were begging me to let it go and I didn't want to push her away. If I'm going to win her back and get her away from Michael I have to get her to come to me. She has to want me to be there for her.

" Typical, don't you think it's time to stop fighting? And Dinners ready" , I asked her jokingly before I left the room.

I hated this situation but I had to play along with her game to make any type of progress with her. I'm done giving her space. I won't push her but its time to make a move.

Letty's Pov:

I let out a breathe in relief as Dom left the room. I knew he didn't believe but I was grateful he didn't start a huge scene or demand answers.I ran my hand through my hair before putting on a pair of blue pajama shorts and a wife beater. I left the room and headed downstairs for dinner. My side was killing me but I knew I had to eat before I took any medicine.

When I got downstairs I found everyone at the kitchen table laughing and joking except for Dom. He was sitting at the head of the table, as usual, deep in eyes met mine and I quickly looked away and made my way over to my seat. The only seat left was besides Dom, which was where I always sat but right now I feel alittle uncomfortable sitting next to him.

" Ayo Letty we're going to the club tonight you wanna come?", Leon asked.

I haven't been to a club in a long time and the last few times I went was with Michael , who had me on his leesh the whole time. This could be fun. Fuck the pain that what medicine is for I'm going to have myself some fun.

" Hell yea,what time yall trying to head out?", I asked in between bites of the fried chicken Mia had made.

" After dinner we're all going to get dressed and pre game before we go to the club. I know you and Mia are going to need a few hours to do whatever the hell it is you two do", He said laughing.

" Hey, that's all Mia", I argued. I hate to admit it but I can be just as girly as Mia at times. It takes me awhile before I find the perfect outfit than I have to have the perfect shoes . The only difference between me and Mia is that she takes twice as long and always has to have perfect hair. I'm happy she's going though I haven't had to listen to the boys rush us out the house in so long, it will be good to hear it.

" Dom, you coming bro?", Vince asked.

I quickly looked at Dom as he smiled and nodded his head." Yea, I'm will do us ALL some good to get out and have some fun".

I turned my attention back to my food and continued talking to everyone as we finished dinner.

" Come on Lett", Mia said the second the first my food." We have to go get ready".

"Damn, you don't waste any time", I said as I got up and followed her upstairs ignoring the boys laughter.

" Go pick out your outfit then come to my room so I can do your hair", Mia told me excitedly as she ran to her room.

All I could do was laugh and follow her instructions. Once in Dom's room I realized I searched through my duffel bag wondering what I could wear to the club. After going through all of my clothes I decided on a pair of black skinny leg jeans with a black tank top and I'd burrow some black heels from Mia.I laid my outfit out on the bed and admired it. It was simple but I knew it would fit my body perfectly. I grabbed my bottle of motrin and popped two pills before stripping out of my clothes and going to take a shower. I smiled to myself knowing tonight was going to be a good night.

Dom Pov:

I showered and changed in the basement immediately after a dinner. I threw on a pair of jeans and a red tru religion t-shirt with some sneakers before heading out with the Leon and Jesse. We were in charge of getting the liquor while Vince stayed behind to make sure the girls didn't take all night getting dressed. Before we left I heard Letty yelling at Mia about burning her ear. Once we pulled up at the liquor store Jesse ran in alittle to excited.

" Yo, this shit will get you fucked up", Jesse exclaimed holding up a bottle of 151 rum.

" Yea, that shit is strong. There's never a dull night when this shit is involved", Leon joked.

" Grab it, I had it before down in Miami", I told them.

We continued shopping for ten minutes before leaving the store with four bags of liquor. Tonight would definitely be interesting.

When we pulled up to the house Jesse and Leon jumped out of the car and ran to the house to put the liquor in the freezer. There was no doubt we had brought to much liquor but atleast we'll have some for another day. I walked into the house and sat on the couch and turned the TV on. I laughed as I heard Jesse call Vince a fat pig for eating again. I flipped through the channels aimlessly until I heard the girls coming down the stairs.

" It's about damn time ", Vinced yelled at them.

Everything around me muted and all I could do was stare at Letty. She was wearing a pair of black skinny legs jeans, a black tank top and a pair of Mia's black heels. Her hair was down but held out of her face by pins and her smile was beautifully. I snapped out of my daze when I heard the Brian come down the steps. He was out running errands after work but Mia must of told him about the club when he got in because he was dressed in a different pair of faded blue jeans and a blue t-shirt.

" Come on guys, we have to do some shots before we leave", Jesse said as everyone headed into the kitchen. I stayed in my seat for a few seconds watching as everyone walked into the kitchen except Letty. She was just standing there staring at me with a smile on her face. I smiled back at her and got up to follow her as she headed into the kitchen to join the others.

Everyone stood around the table as Vince pulled a bunch of shots for everyone. I walked up behind Letty and stood dangerously close to turned her head slightly to look at me before quickly turning back around. She shifted on her feet, something she only did when she was nervous. I chuckled before placing my hand on her lower back and stepped closer to her.

Letty's Pov:

I tensed slightly when I felt Dom's hand on my lower back but I inhaled sharply when he stepped closer to bodies were touching and I could smell his cologne. I've always loved his scent it calmed me but right now I'm not sure what is going on in that mind of his.

"I miss you baby", he whispered in my ear. I shivered as I felt his breathe on my body. I was immediately turned on and confused at the same time. I missed him to but we haven't been together for five years and I have Michael now. I shifted nervously and moved to stand next to Jesse and Leon on the other end of the table as Vince began passing everyone their shots. I could feel Dom's eyes on me as I got my glass.

" To having a great fucking night", Jesse said excitedly as everyone threw back down shots. The liquor burned my chest . When I looked back at Vince I realized we were taking shots of 151 rum. I can hold my liquor but that shit still packs a punch. I looked around the room and saw Dom Smiling at something Mia had said to him. I looked at her glass than back to Vince. Dom was so stupid at times. Mia was distracting him while Leon poured water into a shot glass for her next shot.

After our second shot we all headed out to our cars to head to the club. Everyone brought their own cars except for me and Mia. I planned on having fun tonight and I didn't want to worry about driving back so I rode with Mia and Brian.

As soon as we walked into the club everyone went their separate ways . I headed straight over to the bar and ordered two shots of gin. After throwing both back I scanned the crowd for Mia. She was on the dance floor with Brian. I made my way to the dance floor intent on dancing by myself until I felt a hand on my guy was cute so I danced with him. I could feel the liquor taking a slight effect on me but I was no where near drunk. I grinded against the guy in tune with the music until I looked up and saw Dominic dancing with some red head skank. My mood completely changed , I was suddenly annoyed. I pushed the guy away from me and made my way over to the bar.

Dom's POV: I watched Letty walk off of the dance floor after she saw me dancing. I knew how much Letty loved to dance so I went looking for her. I found her on the dnace floor grinding on some random dude. He had his hands on her hips and she was grinding her ass on his crotch.I was beyond pissed off. I was about to walk up to dude and punch him but then Heather or Mindy whatever her name is asked me to dance. I knew I was wrong and that this wasn't going to help me win Letty back but I was to pissed off to care. I watched her head to the bar and I continued dancing. A few songs later I walked over to the bar where the guys where all standing ordering soon as Brian saw me he ordered extra shots for me.

" Yo, the chicks in here are live man", Jesse said as he looked into the crowd of people. I laughed as Leon agreed with him." Yea were definitely getting laid tonight. It's a good thing we brought our own cars.", Vince said. When the bartender brought us our shots we wasted no time. After our third shot of VSOP (brandy) I remember Brian saying something about taking Mia home and suddenly Letty was with us downing shots as we continued to drinking. I was without a doubt drunk and I knew I had to stop drinking if I wanted to drive home. We were only fifteen minutes away from the house so we all decided to head home. The guys grabbed whatever chicks they could bring home with them and we all headed out to our cars. I had just started my car up when my door opened and Letty slid in. " Mias left", she mumbled . I couldn't help but to laugh. She was obviously drunk but I was no better either. I pulled off and tried my best to concentrate on the road. We were five minutes away from the house when I felt Letty's breath on my ear.

" I miss you too baby. I miss you all the time", she said as she crawled into my lap and straddled me. I swerved the car alittle but quickly regained my control of the car. Luckily there were no cops around.

" Don't you miss me?", she said as she put her head into my neck.

" Yea, baby I miss you".

She began placing tiny kisses on my neck and I felt my dick harden even more. It was at full attention now. I felt her smile as she began running her tongue along my neck and sucking on it. Her mouth on my body felt amazing. My dick was so hard it hurt . She began grounding her hips into me and moaning in my ear. I pulled the car up in the driveway. We beat the guys home. When I turned the car off she opened the door and stumbled out of the car.

" Come on baby", she purred as she ran into the house. I followed behind her. I must have been drunker than I thought because I fell up the steps outside and stumbled through the door. She jumped in my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist. I kissed her hard. When my tongue touched her lips she immediately opened up for me as we stumbled up the steps and into my bedroom.

**Next chapter will include everyone bonding more and opening will also be surprise I think you guys will love…or hate lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Letty's POV:**

Ugh, I slowly tired to open my eyes but the light was killing me. My head was pounding and my throat was dry. I slowly awoke when I felt pressure on my side. I was still sore from the beating Michael had given me a few days prior and the pressure was not helping. I opened my eyes and looked down. What the…why was I in bed with Dom with his arms wrapped around me? Suddenly memories from last night came flooding back to me

_FLASHBACK_

" _Damn baby", I mumbled as Dom laid me down on his bed. He was sucking on my neck so hard I was sure he would leave a mark but I didn't care. It felt to good. He slowly pulled off my shirt and began sucking on my nipples tenderly. He licked, bit and sucked on them one by one taking his time. I was moaning and running my hands up and down his back. I was in heaven until I.._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Ugh god not only did I make out with Dom last night but I threw up all over the place. I groaned low so that I wouldn't wake him up. He had a tight grip on me, there was no way I was going to be able to sneak out of the bed so I relaxed and let sleep overcome me.

The second time I woke up I heard the guys running around downstairs. Howver I immeidaitely knew I was laying on top of Dom's chest. Well, my head was laying on his chest but my body specifically my clit was on top of his hard dick. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to find Dom sound asleep still. I slowly looked down at myself and realized I was only in my panties and my bare breast were laying flat against his chest. I had to get a shirt on before Dom woke up and saw the bruise on my side. Hell I had to get off of Dom period. I placed my hands against the bed and slowly began to lean up and off of Dom when he started to move . With every move he made he rubbed his dick harder against me. I could feel my panties getting wet and I bit back a moan as he stretched in his sleep. I fought the urge to jump on his dick and instead got off of him the second he stopped moving. I grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom to shower.

I couldn't believe I almost slept with Dom last night or what had just transpired in his bedroom. I turned the shower on and adjusted the water so that it was cool before stepping in. I do miss Dom but he cheated on me repeatedly when we were together. I was always there for him. He was my everything and he threw it away for a skank. I finally left him because my heart was broken and I was tired of playing the perfect girlfriend putting up with his shit and hoping one day he would change. In that second I realized I was simply repeating this behavior with Michael. I always forgave him after every fight because I was hoping he would change one day. I was trying to have a life that didn't revolve around Dominic Toretto. Was I that desperate that I couldn't see the truth? Yes, I said to myself.

Michael was crazy. I have to leave him before he kills me. I can't believe I've been this dumb. I was never submissive person and I damn sure didn't let anyone put their hands on me. I made a decision to move out of the apartment I share with Michael before he returns from his trip and I have to forgive Dom. Yes, he fucked up but I allowed him to behavior like that for so long that he had no reason to stop. I'm not going to jump right back into a relationship with him but we can rebuild our friendship and see where things go from there.

I finish my shower ,pop a motrin and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top.I just finished blow drying my hair when I heard one of the bedroom doors open.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

" Open the door I have to piss ", Dom yells as he continues to bang on the door. I laughed as I swing the door open and he rushes pass me to the toilet.

" You're the second Toretto to run me over trying to get to the bathroom" I tell him as I leave the room. I walk downstairs and into the kitchen. I'm surprised to see Mia isn't up making breakfast but I heard pregnancy makes you sleep a lot. I walk over to the cabinets and take inventory. I don't cook offend but I can cook despite popular belief.I pull out all the ingredients I need and get to work on breakfast.

Dom's Pov:

I walked back into my bedroom and laid down on the bed. I popped some pills while I was in the bathroom for my headache and I was waiting for them to kick in. I drifted off to sleep but woke up to the smell of bacon. I sat up and listened to my stomach growl for a few minutes before making my way downstairs. I was nervous about seeing Letty again. She seemed fine in the bathroom but its to early to tell. I walk into the kitchen expecting Mia to be cooking another large breakfast.

"Morning Mia", I said as I entered the kitchen but stopped dead in my tracks.

" I hope I don't look like Mia cuz I've got to say that would be weird", Letty joked as she turned around to look at me.

" No..I just ..was expecting Mia that's all…You made all this?", I asked as I took a seat nervously.

" Yea, I can cook. I just chose not to because Mia loves to do all the cooking…I was up early today and I'm in a good mood so I figured what the hell ", she said as she set the food on the table.

She'd cooked pancakes, bacon, homefries and eggs . The food looked delicious. I looked up at her and smiled as memories of her legs wrapped around my waist flooded my mind.

" After breakfast can you take a ride with me somewhere", I asked her. I had to talk to her today. I couldn't ignore what happened last night or my feelings for her. And I damn sure couldn't ignore the fact that she was being abused by this Michael guy.

" Yea, sure…We can eat now if you want I don't think anyone else will be up for awhile", she said.

I nodded my head and agreement. She got up to make us plates but I quickly stopped her." I got it", I simply told her and made our plates before sitting across from her. We talked about cars both avoiding any questions about our personal lives. I had a feeling she knew I wanted to talk to her somewhere private and that she wanted to do the same. When we were both finished I put our dishes in the sink and we headed out to my car. We were both moving slow and even teased each other about our hangovers. We rode in silence until I pulled up at the beach. I think we were both trying to gather our thoughts and figure out what we wanted to say to each other.

I was going to put all my cards on the table. I was going to apologize for the way I treated her in the past and beg her for a second chance. I was going to tell her how much I love her and can't live without her and that its been killing me inside knowing that because of me she's been in a relationship with a man that hurts her. I still can't phantom the idea but I do realize this is a reality and I am going to offer her an escape. Whether she wants to be with me or not I'll always protect her from Michael and anyone else looking to hurt her.

I shut the car off and step out of the car. The wind is blowing a nice breeze and the beach is empty, atleast this part is. Letty always came here when we were younger to clear her head. It was a secluded part of the beach. I watched as she begin to walk down the beach and followed her. She took a side on the sand and I sat besides her. We were both quiet for a few minutes. She was staring out at the ocean and I was staring at her. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

" You're so beautiful", I told her," I was stupid to cheat on you. I never meant to hurt you Letty. I was just stupid and I didn't appreciate you for all of the things you did for me. You were there for me when no one else was and I forgot about it whenever a cute girl came along looking to fuck. I somehow thought it was okay because I didn't love them and I came home to you but I didn't think about how you must of felt. I was being selfish the whole time and I lost you because of it. I was lost without you. We've been apart for five years but here I am still hoping that I'll get to call you mine again one day.I'll do anything to get a second chance to be with you. I love you with all of my heart.I'm done chasing hoes and trying to live up to this reputation of a bad ass. I just want you. You're the only girl for me. I hope you allow me the chance to earn your love and trust again. Last night everything felt so right. When we kissed I felt like I was home. I know you felt something too. Whether you're willing to work on it id on't know but I am. "Letty opened her mouth to speak but I just continued talking." I know your with Michael but Mia told me everything. The bruise on your side you said you got from a fight I know he did that to you. Do you know how bad I want to go to his mothers house and break his neck? He doesn't love you. If he did he wouldn't have lid his hands on you especially not on multiple occasions. Why are you even with him?", I asked. I had to know why she would put herself through that.

She took a deep breathe as she turned her head to look back out at the water again.

" I wanted to start over. To have a life that didn't revolve around you. I've been in love with you since I was 10 and I was with you for eight years. You were my everything. My first and only. I was the one that left but I was lost without you. When I came back I thought maybe we could work things out but you were gone. I met Michael and he was really sweet. The first time he hit me I was shocked. I wanted to believe he was drunk and that he would apologize and never do it again. But that didn't happen. Instead I found myself being his punching bag. I wanted to leave but I was scared to. When he found out you were my ex boyfriend he wanted to make it clear I was his. He made me change myself to make him happy. When he wasn't beating on me he could be a great guy and I so desperately wanted to hold onto that part of him but then today I realized I was holding onto him because I couldn't have you.", she said breaking down into tears.

I pulled her to me and held her tight in my arms.

" Baby you do have me. I have always been yours and always will be. I want to be with you..but you gotta let me know what you want and you have to promise to leave Michael. Even if you don't want to try again with me you have to leave him. You don't deserve this and if you stay he will kill you one day".

She pulled back and wiped her tears away before looking at me.

" I want us to try again BUT we have to try to rebuild our friendship first. We've been apart for five years now. We've changed and we have to get to know each other again. If it leads to us being back together so be it".

I smiled at her words. I was fine starting over with her.

" What about Michael?", I asked after realizing she hadn't mentioned him.

" I'm leaving him. I'm going to move out of the apartment before he comes back from..wherever the hell he is. I highly doubt he's at his mother's house", she said smiling.

" Good I'll go with you".

" No, this is something I have to do for myself. You can support and encourage me but I have to do this on my won for my own sake".

I nodded my head in understanding as she leaned her head against my shoulder and we stared out at the water. Doing this alone was her way of getting herself back and I would be there to support her.

" Um..about last night..Sorry for almost throwing up on you", she said in a low voice.

I laughed knowing she was embarrassed.

" It's ok I'm just happy you made it to the bathroom and spared me and the bed", I joked.

" Yea yea.", she laughed." Let's head back I'm sleepy".

" Alright, come on ", I said helping her stand and heading back to the house.

The drive home went by quick. Everyone had awoke, ate and left the house by the time we got back. They all headed into the garage according to a note on the fridge. I wasn't doing anything today besides spending time with Letty I was actually happy we had the house to ourselves.

" Let's watch a movie", she said as she looked through the DVD collection.

" I thought you were sleepy".

" I am we can watch the movie upstairs until we fall asleep".

" Alright, what you wanna watch?", I asked as I browsed through the DVDS with her.

" Um…Friday", she said grabbing the DVD and headed upstairs.

Once we were in the room I took off all of my clothes except for my boxers and Letty only kept on her blue lace panties and matching bra. She looked sexy but then I saw the bruise on hr side. It looked old but it still angered me. I was going to bet Michaels ass whether Letty likes it or not. She must of sensed my change in attitude because she walked over to me and kissed me gently. The kiss quickly got heated and I had laid her down on the bed and was removing her panties while I kissed all over here. I knew she was ready to be initimate with me but I wanted to give her pleasure. I slowly kissed her stomach with each kiss making my way closer to her center. When I finally reached it I kissed it gently before licking my tongue along her.

" MMM..God", she moaned .

I loved the way she sounded. I'd missed her moans and I was missing her taste. I wasted no time devouring her.

" Oh my god.. Dom..Oh god", she moaned as she jerked against me. I made sure to lick and suck every inch of her. She was moaning wildly and hands were tangled in with the sheets . I could tell she wasn't going to last long. I licked all around her clit before sucking on it again. I could feel her body trembling and her moans were getting louder and she could barely breathe. I inserted two fingers inside her and pumped her fast while I continued eating her. I felt her walls clenched up around my fingers as she came. I devoured her before removing my fingers and laying down beside her. Her breathing she slowly starting to calm down. I kissed her and felt her smile against my lips before wrapping my arms around her. We would fell asleep within minutes the DVD long forgotten.


	6. Chapter 6

Chp 6:

Dom's pov:

Knock. Knock

The sound of knocking at the door awoke me. I slowly opened my eyes and leaned up in bed irritated at having been awoken. The door slowly opened and Mia peaked her head in.

" Hey, I didn't see you downstairs so I figured you were in here. The guys are all downstairs eating breakfast. Are you going to the garage today?", she asked as quietly as she could from the door.

I looked over at the alarm clock on my nightstand. It read 8:45. Damn it was almost 9:00.

" Yea, I'm coming. Make sure Vince doesn't eat everything".

I really didn't want to go in today. I would rather stay in bed with Letty but I knew the guys needed me so they could get all of the cars finished today. I turned and looked at her. She was laying on her stomach with her hair draped around her face and shoulders. She looked cute and peaceful. I decided to let her stay home for the day. The bruise on her hip looked painful and I could tell by her facial expression that when she wasn't popping pills she was in pain. I got out of bed and grabbed a wife beater and a pair of cargo shorts and took my shower. I was showered, dressed and had eaten breakfast by 9:15. Just in time to head out with the guys to the garage. I knew Letty wouldn't have let me leave her home if I had awoke her so I left her a note on the nightstand.

Letty's POV:

I felt the sun beaming down on my face so I turned over trying to escape its rays. I opened my eyes having realized the bed was empty. I pushed my hair out of my face and looked over at the alarm clock. Shit it was 11:15 and I was just now waking up. I saw a piece of paper next to the alarm clock and grabbed it as I sat up in bed. It was a note from Dom saying everyone had went to work and for me to get some rest. That he didn't want to see me anywhere near the garage. I smiled and threw the note back on the other time I would have been pissed off but last night was great and I was still in pain. A day off would do me good. I crawled out of bed and headed to the kitchen. I opened the microwave and smiled when I found a plate of eggs, sausage and toast. Thank God for Mia.

After I was finished eating breakfast I took two motrins and jumped in the shower. Michael wasn't going to be home for another two days so I decided to go over to the apartment to pack my things. I only had my clothes over there so it wasn't going to take a lot of time. All of my important belongings Mia put up for me. Even after our conversation last night I knew I couldn't take Dom over to the apartment with me to get my things. He would memorize the address and come back to kill Michael. I stepped into the shower ready to get this done and over with.

When I was finished I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and threw on a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a black t-shirt and sneakers. I left Dom a note on the nightstand saying I was going to the apartment to grab my things and I would be back shortly. I didn't want Dom to come home for lunch and freak out when he couldn't find me. Technically we still weren't back together but I know him like the back of my hand. He may have changed alittle but the fundamentals are all the same. I unpacked all of my clothes out of my duffel bag and put them into the draws in Dom's dresser. I grabbed the duffel and my car keys and headed out.

I pulled up to the apartment twenty minutes later.I quickly parked my car and headed into the apartment. I went straight into the bedroom and began throwing my clothes in any bag I could find. I was almost done when I heard a car door slam. My heart stopped and I listened quietly until I heard footsteps coming up the steps. Michael must of come back early .

_Don't be afraid of him. Just tell him you're leaving him and that the end of it. Things don't have to get ugly. Just be confident and strong._

I kept repeating those words to myself until I heard the door open and slam shut.

" LETTY !YOU BITCH! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?", he yelled as he walked into the apartment. I grabbed three bags of my clothes and carried them out into the living room. He was mad about something but I didn't plan on staying around to find out what had upset him.

" Look I'm leaving. I can't deal with this relationship anymore", I told him calmly even though I was shaking inside. I never once stopped walking as I made my way towards the door.

" Oh so Toretto comes back to town and you're suddenly done with me. I don't fucking think so."

I looked at him surprised he knew about Dom coming back. I knew this wasn't going to end well. I ran for the door and pulled it open just as Michael grabbed me by hair and slammed my face into the door. I fell backwards onto the ground dazed by the impact of the hit.

" I got a call yesterday from one of my friends saying you were at a club last night with your little friends grinding on some guy. But your disrespect didn't end there now did it?No, you left with Toretto. Do you think I'm stupid?YOU FUCKED HIM !", he yelled as he stood over me.

I began to crawl backwards away from him until I was able to stand up. His eyes were full of rage. He was standing in the way of me leaving the apartment. I stared at him then tried to make a run for the door but he grabbed me by waist and lifted me up in the air.

" Did you really think I was going to let you go back to him?", he said as he carried me over to the kitchen table and threw me on top of it. I was screaming and throwing punches . I hit him in theface but he turned around and punched me in the face twice. I felt like my face was broken. I could feel blood dripping from my head and my nose and lip. I tried to fight back but I felt myself falling unconscious. I kept fighting until everything went black.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room. I was in the bedroom tied to the headboard and my mouth was gagged. I tired to pull my arms free but I was just hurting myself. Suddenly I heard his footsteps. I looked at the door as he walked in. He was wearing only his boxers and had a tube of KY Jelly in his hands. I quickly looked down at myself and realized I was naked. Tears started to fall immediately. He was going to rape and there wasn't anything I could do about. I felt the bed dip and I closed my eyes as he settled on top of me kissed my cheek.

" Baby, I love you. I don't know why you would let this Toretto guy ruin what we have. "

I screamed as I felt him shove his dick inside me. He began pumping against me hard and fast. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I wanted to be strong but this time I couldn't. I screamed and cried over and over again as he continued to pump into hands were all over me. He removed my gag and tried to kiss me but I refused to open my mouth for him. My face stung in pain . He slapped me hard adding injury to my already bruised face.

" LOOK AT ME!"

I slowly opened my eyes as fresh batch of tears began to fall.

" YOU ARE GOING TO KISS ME BACK. AND LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M FUCKING YOU. YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO LET TORETTO GET THIS PUSSY! IF YOU GO NEAR ANY OF THEM AGAIN I WILL KILL YOUR LITTLE FRIEND MIA AND HER BABY".

I cried even harder as he slammed his lips against mine but this time I opened my mouth and allowed his tongue to play with mine. I wanted to throw up but I knew if I didn't go along with him he would kill me and Mia. I couldn't let that happen. I cried until he pulled out and came all over my stomach. Thank God its over I thought . I closed my eyes again trying to regain some type of control over myself but that went out the window when he rammed his dick into my ass. I screamed out in pain as I pumped hard into me. At that exact moment I wish he would have just killed me instead.

Dom's POV:

I pulled up to the house with the guys and Mia all right behind me. I immediately noticed Letty's car was gone. I followed Mia into the house and ran straight up to the room. _She probably just ran to the store real quick._ I checked the room to see if she left a note and found on on the nightstand.

_Hey baby I'm going bythe apartment to pick up my clothes real quick. So if you come home for lunch and I'm not here don't paniac I'll be back soon. I didn't bring you because I know you. You would have memorized the address and ended up in jail for murder._

_See you soon_

_What the fuck!_It was five o'clock she should have been back. I can't believe she went over there by herself. I had a bad feeling. Something must of gone wrong for her to not be home yet. I threw the note down and ran downstairs to find Mia

" Hey, Jesse wants me to make shrimp alredo is that cool with you?", Mia asked as I entered the kitchen. Everyone was sitting around the table.

" Where does Michael live?",

" What?"

" Letty went to the apartment to get her clothes hours ago and she isn't back. What's the fucking address". I yelled at her.

Mia looked scared," Um..it s2412 Rosemount Street."

I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

" Hold up man we're coming with you", Brian called out as him, leon, jesse and Vince all jumped into their cars. Vince knew the way to the apartment so we followed him.

I saw Letty's car parked across the street from their apartment building. I ran up the steps and to the apartment with the guys following closely behind. No one answered so I knocked harder. Suddenly the door swung open and a tall , muscular guy with brown hair stood at the door.

" Can I help you?", he asked wearing a smug grin.

I didn't hesistate to punch him in the face. When he hit the ground I pushed past him into the apartment. The place was a mess. Chairs were knocked over and glass was broken on the floor.

" Dom", Brain called out.

I turned around to find Leon and Jesse holding Michael down but Vince and Brian were pointing at the back of the door. There was blood on it. _Oh God please don't let her be dead._

I ran farther into the apartment and opened the bedroom door. The sheets on the bed were a mess and had spots of blood on them.

" Dom"

I turned around at the sound of Letty's voice. Her eyes looked puffy and red from crying, her face looked swollen, her lip was busted and her hair was matted where her head had been bleeding. She had on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. I walked over to her and grabbed her, pulling her into a hug.

" Dom you have to go", she said pushing me away.

" No, I'm not leaving you here. I don't care what he said to you". I picked her up and carried her back out to the living room where the guys were beating Michael up. They all stopped when they saw Letty in my arms. She had started crying into my shoulders.

" Vince take Letty out to the car for me",

Vince walked over to me and took Letty out of my arms and carried her out of the apartment. The second she was out of sight I began bashing Michael's head against the floor the same way he had done her. I punched and kicked him until Leon pulled me off of him and out of the apartment. We ran back down to our cars. I immediately went over to the passenger side of my car where Letty was sitting in tears. When I crounched down beside her she looked up at me with big eyes." I love you", she whispered before bursting into tears.

" I love you 2 baby. I'm going to take you home. He'll never come near you or any of else ever agin", I told her. She simply nooded her head in understanding. I slowly stood up and closed her door. I walked over to the drivers side of the car and signaled to crew that it was time to leave. I got in the care and drove off." Baby, I know your going to be mad but I think you need to go to the hospital".

"No", she yelled with so much anger it scared me." Just take me home. I don't want any cops or doctors involved. I just want him punished on my terms", she stated.

" Okay", I replied reluctantly.

I drove home knowing Mia would be waiting with her medical kit. I kept looking over at Letty to make sure she was okay. She had stopped crying by the time we pulled up to the house. I knew she was angry. This was the Letty I was used to I just hate this had to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**LETTY'S POV:**

****Every inch of my body screamed as I sat in the car. I couldn't believe what happened to me. I woke up this morning happy for the first time in years everything seemed to be and I were going to work on our relationship and Michael would be out of my life.I knew things would take time to get back to normal for Dom and I, hell for my entire relationship with the team but I knew things would be fine. I guess I should have known things were to good to be true.I should have never went over to the apartment by myself. I should have just waited for Dom to come home so he could have gone with me. I know I said I needed to do this on my own but he would have been able to protect me even if he had of waited outside in the car. He would have never allowed Michael to put one hand on me or to violate my body.

How could I kiss Dom or make love to him now that my body was I wanted to do was take a shower and erase any evidence of Michael from my body.I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize we had pulled up at the house until Dom opened my door and effortlessly unbuckled my seat belt and picked me up out of my car and carried me in the house. I got a quick glimpse of the guys before I hid my face in Dom's shoulder as we enetered the house. They were pissed yet I could tell they were worried about me. More tears rolled down my face as I realized I had pushed my family away for this devil of a man. A family that truly loved me and would have died for me as I would for them.

I felt pain course through my body with every step Dom took before he finally sat me down on his bed. I opened my eyes but didn't hav ethe courage to look at him. I felt his hand gently grab my chin as he crouched down in front of me before forcing me to look at him.

" Baby,I love you and trust me when I say he will NEVER hurt you again. I know you said you want to punish him on your terms so just say the word and its done baby. I don't care what it is. I will do it were up to me I would have strangled him in that apartment." I quickly visualized this and smiled before I thought about Dom being behind prison bars again. I couldn't live without him and I knew he would rather die than to go back to prison.I heard Mia enter the room with her medical kit and Michael's threat against Mia suddenly popped up in my mind and I knew what I had too do.

" I know you would and that's why I think you're right. I do need to go to the hospital and report this to the police. As much as I don't want to deal with them I can't allow you to risk being sent back to jail.I know you and if I allow you to go after him you're going to kill him. I need you here with me."

**Sorry I know I haven't updated in a long time but my computer is still going chapter is short but since I haven't updated any of my stories in so long I'm putting up short chapters to see if anyone is still interested. I updated MY LOVE already and plan on updating these two stories along with A WOMANS WORTH tomorrow.**

**P.S I LOVE REVIEWS..THANKS**


	8. Chapter 8

Letty's POV:

I hated everything about hospitals. The smell and just the feeling of sadness that comes with being there.I didn't want to step foot in there but I knew I had to do it for my family.I felt like I had been there for hours and I was more then relieved when I was released to go home. I had given the cops my statement as did the guys. The police said they had a squad car on its way to arrest Michael so he should be behind bars at the moment where he can rot for the rest of his life.I hated having to tell my story to the police and the was as if I was reliving those hours all over again. Then on top of that the rape kit was so intrusive. They used an instrument to open my vagina up and it was not comfortable at simply added to the pain I was in. Once that was done they took pictures of me and treated my injuries. I didn't have any broken bones just alot of grabbed my prescription from the doctor and headed to the store to get it filled while Dom took me home.

I could tell he was angry and hurt but he was so focused on remained quiet the entire drive home which I was thankful gave me the time I needed to process everything that had taken place.I was thinking of the past few months and my life and how everything could have ended today. Michael could have easily killed I had of died tonight my life would have been incomplete. Mia still hadn't told Dom about my niece or nephew and I wanted to be around to spoil , I wanted to be around to have my own kids and spoil them.I wanted to grow old with my family and enjoy every moment that I was able to breathe.

When we pulled up at the house I could feel Dom's eyes on me but i simply stared ahead before I got out the car. I could hear and feel Dom's presence close behind me.I headed straight upstairs to our room and stripped out of my clothes. I could feel him watching me but he remained silent. He knew what I was thinking and he was allowing me my space. Once I was completely naked I grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom.

The hot water felt amazing as I scrubbed my body cleaned and washed my hair. I wanted every trace of him erased from my body.I knew the memory would forever stay in my mind but I was able to control this aspect of things and rinse his touch away. My body was in so much pain. My face felt like I had been hit with a bat, my vagina and ass hurt from the force of the rape and my head had a slight ache to it. Once I felt like I was cleaned enough I turned the shower off and allowed the tub to fill up with water. I need to take some of the ache off of my body until Vince came back with my pain the tub filled up I grabbed some episom salt from the counter and poured some in the water and I got back. Sitting down in the tub proved to be painful but once I was in the water felt hair was still wet and hung around my shouders and chest. I relaxed and slid down into the water some until it completely covered my chest.

I let my mind drift as my emotions once again got the best of me and I simply laid there crying.

Dom's POV:

I wanted to kill that punk bastard. I wanted to cut his dick off and feed it to dogs while he watched before killing him slowly. The only thig stopping me was Letty. I knew she needed me and if I went after him I'd only end up in jail again and she'd be left here alone. I wanted to hold her and kiss her, to tell her everything was going to be okay. She was quiet the whole ride home from the hospital and looked deep in thought. She was broken. When we got home she headed straight upstairs to our room without even a glance in Mia's direction as she sat on the couch. I acknowledged her presence before following closely behind Letty. I closed the door to our bedrom and watched as she started taking off her clothing. I sat on the bed and watched in silence. Usually this would have been a turn on for me but knowing what had been done to her was killing me. She was covered in bruises and I knew there was nothing I could do to make them disappear besides being there for , I sat in silence as she stripped and grabbed a towel before heading into the bathroom. Once I heard the door close I stripped down to my boxers and climbed in bed and waited for her.

I was almost asleep when I heard the bathroom door close. I sat up slightly and watched as she changed into one of my shirts and a pair of my boxers before turning the light out. I moved over so she had plenty of space in bed. I wanted to hold her but I wasn't sure how she would respond so I was just going to give her space.I felt the bed dip as I closed my eyes. Visions of her face when I found her in the bathroom clouded my mind and I felt a tear slid down my face. I was surprised when she curled up on my side and laid her head on my chest. I could feel her tears on my chest. I was happy to be able to hold her so thats what I did.I threw my arm around her and held her tight to me as we cried ourselves to sleep in each others arms.

**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN AWHILE.**


End file.
